marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers Civil War
The Avengers Civil War was a brief conflict between two factions of the Avengers based on their opposing stances toward the Sokovia Accords. While initially a seemless political bout between ideals, the conflict soon escalated into violence through the secret manipulations of the vengeful Sokovian Colonel Helmut Zemo, who sought to bring ruin to the Avengers in retaliation for the death of his family in the Battle of Sokovia. While Zemo himself was eventually apprehended, he succeeded with his own goal in the end, as the Avengers were left disorganized and scattered. Background Age of Heroes A conflict six years in the making, the genesis of the Avengers Civil War dates back to 2010, when Tony Stark revealed to the world that he was Iron Man. This marked a chain of events in which the number of certain individuals with powers increased exponentially, generating mass resentment and fear.Iron ManAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot In 2011, the government of the United States of America tried to take the Iron Man suit from Tony Stark, but he refused to hand it over. In the same year, the world witnessed the coming of beings from another world.Iron Man 2 It wasn't until the Battle of New York that the fear of those with powers become more ubiquitous.The Avengers As the nations of Earth finally realized that humanity was not alone in the universe, there were both widespread feelings of gratitude and continued resentment toward the Avengers and the "gifted people". For example, in 2015, Audrey Eastman attempted to kill Jessica Jones to get revenge on "gifted people" for the death of her mother who was crushed under rubble during the Chitauri Invasion, saying that the Avengers were the cause of the attack on the city, not its saviors.Jessica Jones: 1.04: AKA 99 Friends Several months later, the new president of the United States, promised the people of his nation that he would protect them from any other threat that they could face in the future.Iron Man 3 In 2014, S.H.I.E.L.D. initiated an operation that would prevent future threats to international security. Unbeknowst to all, HYDRA, who had infiltrated the organization, attempted to use the operation to achieve their goals of world domination. They were fortunately stopped by Captain America, after this event Rogers and his allies managed to take down HYDRA beginning the War on HYDRA. S.H.I.E.L.D was labeled a terrorist organization by the United States goverment, with no organization to protect them the people's fear incresed.Captain America: The Winter Soldier But in secret, a new S.H.I.E.L.D. emerged, under the direction of Phil Coulson, Coulson and his team managed to destroy HYDRA by their hands.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Meanwhile, in a smaller scale, superheroes like Daredevil and Spider-Man emerged, attracting the attention of local news networks.DaredevilAnt-Man Ultron Offensive In 2015, after spending an entire year taking down HYDRA cells around the world, the Avengers raided a research base in Sokovia and defeated high-ranking operative Wolfgang von Strucker, bringing an end to the War on HYDRA. During the attack, Stark recovered the Scepter wielded by Loki during the Battle of New York, which Strucker had used for his illegal experiments. Upon returning to Avengers Tower, Stark discovered an artificial intelligence hidden within the scepter's gem and used it to create the Ultron Program. However, the program became self-aware and caused Ultron to believe that humanity was responsible for preventing peace. The chain of events that followed resulted in the Battle of Sokovia, which caused the death of 177 civilians and $474 billion in damage. Following the Ultron Offensive, public opinion of both the Avengers and all "gifted people" worsened. Many went as far as threatening to expose them and often referred to them as freaks.Avengers: Age of Ultron Inhuman Outbreak Newly-emerged Inhumans added fuel to this bigotry when contaminated fish were turned into Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills and distributed worldwide.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Though S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to pull some of the product from store shelves, several members of the public consumed what was not caught. Following a series of attacks engineered by the Inhuman known as Lash, the Advanced Threat Containment Unit was formed in order to handle incidents involving the rise of Inhumans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature Despite this, public negativity towards superhumans continued to increase and prompted the nations of the world to demand goverment oversight.WHiH Newsfront Twitter Profile Attack on the IFID Approximately one year after the Battle of Sokovia, the Avengers discovered that HYDRA sleeper agent Brock Rumlow, who had deserted HYDRA and taken up the alias "Crossbones", had been spotted in Lagos, Nigeria with several mercenaries. Upon arriving in Lagos, the Avengers learned that Rumlow was planning to steal a biological weapon from the Institute for Infectious Diseases. Although the team successfully neutralized the mercenaries and secured the weapon, Rumlow had managed to escape. Rogers confronted him and the two engaged in a duel that ended with Rogers subduing the former STRIKE commander. When Rogers began pressing Rumlow for information, the latter claimed Bucky Barnes was pulling the strings before activating a suicide bomb attached to his vest, intent on taking Rogers with him. Wanda Maximoff successfully contained the explosion and attempted to move the blast away. However, she moved it too close to a nearby building and inadvertantly caused an explosion that killed 26 people, with several relief aid workers from the African nation of Wakanda among the dead.Captain America: Civil War Conflict The Sokovia Accords Following the incident in Lagos, several international politicians, among them Wakanda's ruler King T'Chaka, called for the United Nations to create a system of accountability. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross brought the Avengers together and informed them that the United Nations was in the process of passing the Sokovia Accords, which would police the increasing number of enhanced individuals while also mandating that the Avengers would no longer be allowed to operate unregulated. Ross warned that anyone who rejected the Accords would be forced to "retire". ]] Following the debriefing, the team became divided over the accords and their impact on both themselves and the world at large. Vision noted that in the years since Stark revealed himself as Iron Man, the rate of hostile enhanced individuals and the number of potential world-ending events has grown exponentially. While Stark agreed with Vision, Rogers argued that if they signed, then they would be surrendering the right to choose for themselves. The Vienna Bombing Eventually, Stark, Vision and James Rhodes decided to sign the accords while Clint Barton refused, citing the fact that he was retired. Rogers, who was forced to put the discussion on hold after learning that Peggy Carter had died in her sleep, refused to do so. The United Nations then proceeded to arrange a formal ceremony in Vienna. Among those in attendance were Natasha Romanoff, T'Chaka and his son T'Challa. T'Chaka accepted Natasha's apology, but was saddened to hear that Rogers wasn't in attendance.Captain America: Civil War While watching his father give the keynote address, T'Challa noticed a commotion outside the Centre and learned that a bomb had been planted in a van. Despite his attempts to evacuate everyone inside, the bomb detonated and decimated the building, killing T'Chaka and several others. Following the bombing, T'Challa was crowned King of Wakanda. When security footage revealed Barnes was responsible for the attack, he personally set out to avenge his father's death. Meanwhile, Rogers learned about Barnes' suppossed role in T'Chaka's death and implored Sharon Carter to help him. She eventually revealed that Barnes was in Bucharest, Romania, prompting Rogers and Sam Wilson to track him down. Hunting the Soldier Rogers and Wilson managed to find Barnes living in a Bucharest safe house only to learn that both T'Challa and local law enforcement were also in pursuit. This led to a high-speed chase through the city, which came to an abrupt end when Rhodes apprehended the four and escorted them to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre in Berlin. Barnes was placed in a contained cell while Deputy Task Force Commander Everett Ross arranged for psychiatrist Theo Broussard to speak with him. Meanwhile, Stark met with Rogers and attempted to persuade his former comrade to sign the accords. The conversation became heated when Stark revealed that Wanda was being confined to the New Avengers Facility. The Soldier Escapes As Stark and Rogers continued arguing, Broussard arrived and met with Barnes. As the two began speaking, the power suddenly went out. Broussard proceeded to recite a set of conditioned trigger words used when Barnes was a HYDRA operative. His training suddenly reactivated, Barnes broke free of his restraints and went on a rampage after being ordered to fight and kill anyone who tried to stop him. He overpowered Natasha, T'Challa, Sharon and Stark before escaping to the roof, where he attempted to escape via a helicopter. Rogers managed to get to the roof before Barnes could take off and grabbed the landing gear to stop his best friend from escaping. Barnes then tried to crash the helicopter in a desperate attempt to kill Rogers, but failed. When the helicopter fell into the water, Barnes was knocked unconscious. Rogers saved him from drowing and took him to a remote warehouse. Later, after trapping Barnes' prosthetic arm in a metal vise''Ant-Man'' Post-credits Scene, Rogers reunited with Wilson and interrogated a now calm Barnes. Barnes revealed personal facts that only he knew before explaining that there were five other Winter Soldiers and that, if Broussard revived them, they would be unstoppable. Rogers and Wilson discussed the situation, deciding that Stark would not be able to assist them because of the accords. Wilson then mentioned that he "knows a guy" who could assist them. Meanwhile, Stark traveled to Brooklyn, New York and recruited high school student Peter Parker, who was secretly the costumed vigilante Spider-Man. Parker accepted, on the condition that his Aunt May remained unaware of his activities. Stark agreed and decided to upgrade his new ally's costume. Rescuing Wanda Hawkeye caused an explosion outside the New Avengers Facility to make Vision briefly leave the compound. Scarlet Witch then detected that someone has broken into the facility, and used her powers to move a knife to their head, before realizing that it was Barton, who had shown up to rescue her. When Vision returned a fight with Barton took place. Because of his far superior abilities, Vision easily defeated Barton. However, Barton then convinced Scarlet Witch to use her own powers in order to defeat Vision, which she did. They both went to recruit Scott Lang as Rogers ordered and the trio flew to Germany in order to meet with Rogers, Barnes and Wilson. Clash of the Avengers Around 24 hours after Thaddeus Ross gave Stark his 36 hour deadline, Iron Man and his team confronted Captain America and some of his team at the airport on Leipzig, Germany, bringing in Spider-Man in his new suit to bound Captain America's hands with his webbing and stole his shield. When Rogers refused to listen to Stark and back down, Ant-Man stole Captain America's Shield back for him, and Hawkeye shot an arrow to break the webbing binding between Captain America's hands, and a battle broke out between both teams. As everyone escapes the various predicaments they have got themselves into, the twelve heroes all end up coming together in the airplane parking area outside the airport. The six heroes on each side begin to run at each other, and all the heroes pair off, clashing with each other, each in an attempt to subdue and take down the other, but with no one having the desire to kill anyone else. In the process, Black Panther got in a hand-to-hand fight with Barnes. A massive battle unfolds, resulting in the destruction of much of the airport. Rogers and Barnes knew they needed a way to get to Siberia so as to stop Zemo. They decided to use Stark's Quinjet parked in a section of the airport. As a distraction, Ant-Man used his suit to make himself grow to be giant instead of shrinking. Taking Iron Man's team by surprise, the team worked on taking down Ant-Man's new "Giant-Man" form and all but momentarily forgot about Captain America and the Winter Soldier. After Giant-Man grabbed War Machine, Spider-Man wrapped his webbing around Giant-Man's legs to make him fall over. Meanwhile, Vision noticed Captain America and the Winter Soldier running for the Quinjet, and caused a tower to fall on them to stop them reaching it. Scarlet Witch managed to use her telekinesis to hold up the tower long enough to allow them to reach the jet's hangar but she was attacked by War Machine. However, they found that Black Widow betrayed Iron Man's team and used her bite to subdue Black Panther. She told Rogers and Barnes to escape in the Quinjet. As the Quinjet flew away, War Machine and Iron Man flew in pursuit, but Falcon went behind them in order to help his friends escape. War Machine told Vision to attack Falcon but he missed the shot, catching War Machine's arc reactor instead of Falcon's wings, and causing Rhodes to fall uncontrollably from the sky. ]] He crashed to the ground before Iron Man or Falcon could catch him. He survived the fall, but was severely injured, and the Quinjet flew away. Iron Man shooted out Falcon in rage, and the authorities soon arrived to arrest Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Scarlet Witch and Falcon. Parker soon returned home. Zemo's Success Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes flew to Siberia to stop Helmut Zemo from releasing the other Winter Soldiers. When they arrived, Iron Man followed them and stated that Captain America was right about the whole event. When they entered deep into the base, they found that the other Winter Soldiers have been shot and killed. Zemo revealed that he was a Sokovian and that his family was killed during the Battle of Sokovia. In order to get revenge, he showed the clip from December 16, 1991 and revealed that Barnes killed Stark's parents. An enraged Stark demanded to know if Rogers knew about it. Rogers admitted that he knew about it, although he didn't know it was Barnes specifically. Blind with rage, Stark attacked both Captain America and Barnes while Zemo managed to escape. Outside, Black Panther, who followed Stark in the shadows, stopped Zemo from commiting suicide. Back in the base, Iron Man blasted Winter Soldier's robotic arm off and Captain America beat up Iron Man and shoved his shield into his arc reactor. Captain America picked up Barnes, while Stark stated that Rogers didn't deserve his shield and that his father made it. Rogers dropped the shield, realizing that he was unworthy to wield it. Aftermath The End of the Beginning Stark received a package containing a cell phone and a letter from Rogers, who apologized for keeping the truth from him and informed him that the others are just a phone call away if he needs help. Ross then contacted Stark, informing him that Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Ant-Man had managed to escape from the Raft. Stark, however, ended the call by pretending to be busy, implying he was letting them escape. Rogers and Barnes then made their way to Wakanda, where T'Challa granted them asylum and promises to watch over Barnes, who chose to remain in cryogenic stasis until his mind could be cleansed of the mental programming. Impact on S.H.I.E.L.D. discusses the Accords]] Sometime after Rogers went into hiding, Brigadier General Glenn Talbot was sent by President Ellis to meet with S.H.I..E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson and learn about any "undocumented assets".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.20: Emancipation Questioning Effectivity Several months after Hive was successfully defeated, the vigilante known as Quake prompted many to question the regulations that were put in place by the Accords.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.22: Ascension Appearances *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Failed Experiments'' (mentioned) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Emancipation'' (mentioned) References External Links * Category:Wars